The goal of the Developmental Research Program in the Iowa Neuroendocrine Tumor SPORE is to bring new ideas and innovative techniques to bear on the diagnosis, curative therapy, and ultimately, the prevention of neuroendocrine tumors. The Developmental Research Program will provide up to $50,000 for one year ($25,000 from SPORE funds and a matching $25,000 from institutional resources) to each of two projects each year with the possibility of a second year of support based on progress. It is anticipated that support of developmental research projects will continue to result in the generation of new hypotheses that will be tested in full SPORE-sponsored projects or through peer reviewed external grant support. The long-term goal of the Iowa Neuroendocrine Tumor SPORE program is to translate the findings generated by developmental projects into an improved length and quality of life for patients with neuroendocrine tumors. More specifically, the objectives of the Developmental Research Program are to: (1) encourage innovative translational population, laboratory, and clinical studies in neuroendocrine tumors; (2) foster extensive collaboration between basic science, population science and clinical disciplines in translational research in neuroendocrine tumors; and, (3) generate new hypotheses to be tested in large-scale research projects or clinical trials that may lead to significant reduction in incidence and mortality of neuroendocrine tumors. Brief outlines of three potential developmental research projects are included to demonstrate the depth and breadth of ongoing research that can be applied to the translational research in neuroendocrine tumors and would be eligible for Iowa Neuroendocrine Tumor SPORE Developmental Program support. ?